nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Conservative Nationalist Party/State Elections
__ToC__ Unified Campaign Points Here we shall agree on some basic points all CNP campaigns will offer. Local Governments All CNP Governors shall support the establishment of local governments based on the cultural groupings within their respective states. These will be: *Democratically elected *Shall devolve some executive power to these local governments *Shall devolve some spending power to these local governments Agreed? * Hoffmann KunarianTALK 12:06, September 10, 2013 (UTC) * 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 13:35, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Transport All CNP Governors shall support the funding and development of water transport and the development of transport links with other states. The aims shall be: *To develop the water transport capabilities of settlements, including commercial and personal transport *To establish conversation between the states so that we can correctly regulate each states waters concerning transport *To establish more viable ports for commercial development Agreed? * Hoffmann KunarianTALK * 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 13:35, September 11, 2013 (UTC) State Campaign Points Here the candidates shall put forwards their own campaign points and discuss how they wish to go forwards with their campaign and may ask for any support from the central party (ME! KUNARIAN! :D) with campaigns, this may include posters, voter campaigning or research. Clymene - 4kant,6 Seven - Happy65 Sylvania - Kunarian State Governor Candidate Primaries Put up your candidacy, we'll add in some pretend competitors and write a short story about what is happening. We'll have basic voting, one vote per member, I don't think anything controversial will happen. The mock elections will occur over the districts, with proportional voting awarding delegates proportionally via D'hondt, where there is a slant towards smaller districts in how many delegates they may award. When voting finishes, delegates will meet in their state delegations and nominate a candidate. Schedule: Nominations - 10th September to 16th September Voting - 17th September to 26th September Delegation - 27th September to 30th September Nominations shall be done as such: *Lukas Hoffmann - Lawyer, Governor of Sylvania, Congressmember, From Sylvania **~~~~ Clymene Delegates per district: 1 per each 500, 3 minimum *North Eastern - 3 delegates - 17th Sep *North Clymene - 3 delegates - 17th Sep *Howard Mountains - 3 delegates - 19th Sep *Timber Harbour - 3 delegates - 19th Sep *Eastern - 4 delegates - 21st Sep *Truth Island - 3 delegates - 21st Sep *Plains - 6 delegates - 23rd Sep *Sofasi - 46 delegates - 23rd Sep *Adoha - 9 delegates - 25th Sep Total: *80 delegates, 41 needed for majority Nominations: *Charles Jones - Non-MOTC CNP member, hotel owner, From Clymene **4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 13:37, September 11, 2013 (UTC) *Yīgēn Kāng Nà - Martial Artist, From Clymene - FAKE CANDIDATE, FOR IC ONLY Voting: * in support of Charles candidacy, while this is largely a formality, I think it's good to show we are ensuring members agree and want this. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 11:42, September 17, 2013 (UTC) * supporting myself, obviously :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 13:01, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Kings Delegates per district: 1 per each 500, 3 minimum *Cape Donald - 3 delegates - 18th Sep *East Kings - 3 delegates - 18th Sep *Greater Newhaven - 3 delegates - 19th Sep *Westmark - 3 delegates - 20th Sep *Abby Valley - 3 delegates - 21st Sep *Hawke's Wood - 3 delegates - 21st Sep *Southern Marshlands - 3 delegates - 22nd Sep *Newhaven - 70 delegates - 23rd Sep *Portland - 13 delegates - 24th Sep *Beaverwick - 5 delegates - 24th Sep Total: *109 delegates, 55 needed for majority Nominations: *Christopher Ried - Fisherman, From Kings - FAKE CANDIDATE, FOR IC ONLY Voting: * for roleplay purposes. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 11:42, September 17, 2013 (UTC) * 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 13:01, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Oceana (KNPO, we're helping to administrate as they're relatively new) Delegates per district: 1 per each 500, 3 minimum *Beaver River Mouth - 3 delegates - 17th Sep *Dien Village - 3 delegates - 17th Sep *East Hills - 12 delegates - 18th Sep *Hurbanova - 69 delegates - 18th Sep *North Coast - 3 delegates - 20th Sep *Northern Wine Region - 3 delegates - 20th Sep *Oceana Emeralds - 3 delegates - 22nd Sep *Overbanken-Forest - 3 delegates - 22nd Sep *Scotland - 3 delegates - 25th Sep *Slowane - 3 delegates - 25th Sep *Southern Oceana - 3 delegates - 26th Sep *Southern Wine Region - 3 delegates - 26th Sep Total: *111 delegates, 56 needed for majority Nominations: *Edward Cromwood - Business owner, Oceana Councillor, From Oceana - FAKE CANDIDATE, FOR IC ONLY Voting: * for roleplay purposes. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 11:42, September 17, 2013 (UTC) * 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 13:01, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Seven Delegates per district: 1 per each 500, 3 minimum *Kinley - 29 delegates - 19th Sep *Novosevensk - 16 delegates - 20th Sep *Love Island - 3 delegates - 22nd Sep *British Island - 3 delegates - 23rd Sep *Tyrstead - 3 delegates - 24th Sep *Rybachye - 3 delegates - 24th Sep *Northern Cape - 3 delegates - 25th Sep *Douglas - 3 delegates - 26th Sep *Greater Kinley - 3 delegates - 26th Sep *Csongur District - 3 delegates - 26th Sep Total: *69 delegates, 35 needed for majority Nominations: *Dave Leskromento - Business owner, Congressmember, From Sylvania ** *Dimitri Kalinnikov - Federal Police Commissioner, Congressmember, From Seven - FAKE CANDIDATE, FOR IC ONLY Voting: * in support of Dave's candidacy unless he fails to show up and confirm it before the end of the month in which case, we'll have to see. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 11:42, September 17, 2013 (UTC) * 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 13:01, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Sylvania Delegates per district: 1 per each 500, 3 minimum *Charleston - 5 delegates - 17th Sep *Clave Rock - 3 delegates - 17th Sep *Discovery Isle - 3 delegates - 18th Sep *East Sylvania - 3 delegates - 19th Sep *Noble City - 122 delegates - 20th Sep *Noble City Bay Area - 3 delegates - 21st Sep *Stephen Headland - 3 delegates - 22nd Sep *Sylvanian Highlands - 3 delegates - 23rd Sep *Train Village - 12 delegates - 24th Sep *Train Village Plains - 5 delegates - 25th Sep Total: *162 delegates, 82 needed for majority Nominations: *Lukas Hoffmann - Lawyer, Governor of Sylvania, Congressmember, From Sylvania **Hoffmann KunarianTALK 12:07, September 10, 2013 (UTC) *Alexandre Grosvenor - Farmer, Congressmember, From Sylvania - FAKE CANDIDATE, FOR IC ONLY *John Church - Business owner, Congressmember, From Sylvania - FAKE CANDIDATE, FOR IC ONLY Voting: * in support of myself obviously. :L Hoffmann KunarianTALK 11:42, September 17, 2013 (UTC) * 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 13:01, September 17, 2013 (UTC)